God of Romance
by okanechan
Summary: Songfic. Quistis gets over her lonliness to finally get with Zell.


_And now, for something completely different. Instead of my usual Seifer-Squall yaoi lemony goodness, I'm doing something WAFFy and definitely het, while combining my two favorite video games! The song "God of Romance" is sung by Judy Crystal and is featured in the video game "Dance Dance Revolution 5th Mix." Whether Konami or someone else has the rights, I'm not sure, but I know **I** don't! Unfortunately, I also don't have the rights to Squaresoft's Final Fantasy VIII characters; if I did, Kiros would have had a more prominent presence, and there would be lots of yaoi goodness!_

* * *

Once again, Quistis Trepe is spending a Saturday night in front of the computer, researching the relationship between prolonged GF use and the loss of memory. Unfortunately, she decided to make herself the first subject. She kept meticulous notes, in case she forgot something important in her research, but her memories of the Garden she left six years ago were almost non-existent. 

For the umpteenth time, she let out a sigh, thinking about her loneliness. One part of her wanted to find someone to be with, but the other was afraid of rejection. Many men have been put off by her intelligence, but she's always thought it was because she's ugly. 

"I'll turn twenty-five tomorrow, and I still have never been in a relationship. How pathetic," she thought. She went through this every weekend. She'd pour herself into her studies for a while, then wallow in self-pity because she didn't have a social life. She'd usually try to listen to cheerful music to lighten her mood. The lyrics of the first song to randomly play soon filled her small apartment. 

_What good is sitting at home, all alone on the shelf?  
If you want to find romance, you got to find it yourself.  
The someone I'm waiting for is somewhere waiting for me,  
so somewhere is the place I've really got to be!_

"You know," Quistis thought, "the song has a point. There's no way I'll ever find anyone if I sit around at home all the time." With that in mind, she decided to go out. Her roommate Kirsten had invited Quistis to go with her friends to that new club, The Red Thread, in downtown Deling. As usual, she had declined, but she now was seriously considering it. 

_Lots of fish in the sea, but you will need the right bait, to hook a tall and tan and young and handsome Saturday mate._

"What the hell am I going to wear," Quistis asked herself. "All of my clothes are so frumpy! I'll never get myself a man in any of these!" 

_I'll go pick out a dress, something that's sexy but smart.  
Gotta catch his eye to capture his heart._

She decided to raid Kirsten's closet. They're both the same size, and Kirsten has offered to lend Quistis some "party clothes" many a time. Quistis finally decided on a blue dress that was cut a bit too racy for her comfort level, but she decided, "What the heck?" 

_Gotta make it easier to notice me there; I may not get a second try._

Mr. Right may be passing me by. Don't just sit there, get him, while the getting is good! 

Quistis had the song on loop mode, blasting it so she could hear it from the shower. "I have to keep my spirits up," she thought. There have been too many times when she backed out before stepping out the door. She was determined to go all the way this time. 

_Boy meets girl; it happens all the time,  
Suddenly it hits you with no reason or rhyme.  
Fall in love, do you believe in miracles?  
Listen to the god of romance! _

I take this sexy young me to a trendy new club  
where all the young and rich and famous bring their elbows to rub. 

An hour later, Quistis stepped out of a taxi and walked into The Red Thread. As soon as she walked in, she felt so small. She never did like crowds. "Look at all of these pretty girls," she thought. "There's no way I'll ever be able to compete with them." 

_But in the elegant throngs, I feel my confidence sink,  
I think I need a very alcoholic drink!_

"Maybe I'll get the nerve to talk to someone after a gin or three," Quistis thought, while sitting down at the bar. She ordered her drink and paid for it, all the while keeping her eyes down on the well-polished bar. 

_So then I pour down a gin, and ask for more of the same._

"One drink is definitely not enough," Quistis surmised. 

_I hear a gentle voice say, "Thank you, ma'am, and what is your name?"  
I pick my head off the bar, and see him smiling at me, and all at once I   
feel I own the earth and sea._

Quisits raised her gaze to look at the bartender. There was something incredibly familiar about him. He was about 5'10" with a slightly muscular build, short, spiky blonde hair, and the bluest eyes Quistis had ever seen. 

Zell hadn't recognized Quistis at first; it had been a few years, and even then, she never looked as great as she did tonight. 

_Do you see the way that he looks into my eyes?  
My heart is beating wild._

"Damn, that guy's cute," she thought, while hoping her blush didn't show in the subdued light. "But how sleazy would it be to hit on the bartender? He'd think I was some weirdo stalker or something…" 

_Says, "Here's your change", and touches my hand Suddenly I'm reeling, feeling feelings I have never known._

Quistis didn't have to worry about it, because he took the first step. "I get the feeling this isn't your type of place. You want to meet me at the Midori Café at one?" 

_Boy meets girl; could happen anywhere  
And before you know it, you are walking on air.  
Fall in love; it's happy ever after  
Listen to the god of romance_

Quistis soon remembered why Zell had looked so familiar. Not only was he an Olympic T-boarder, they were good friends back at Garden. She even had a crush on him once, but she was his instructor at the time, so nothing ever came of it then. 

_Boy meets girl; it happens every day  
Sweeps into your life and then he sweeps you away  
Fall in love; there's no way to resist it  
Leave it to the god of romance._

Two years after that night at the bar, Quistis and Zell were married. They had gotten back in touch with the rest of the "orphanage gang," and they were all there for the joyous occasion. Quistis would never again be lonely. 

_Boy meets girl; it happens all the time  
Suddenly you're hearing bells beginning to chime.  
Fall in love; you'll never be the same again  
Following the god of romance!_

* * *

_There you have it, a WAFFy Quell. There aren't enough Quells around...tell me what you think! It may tie in to either "Hallelujah" or "Illumination" at some point...I'm going to start writing the lemon for "Illumniation" when I get to my other job; I don't feel like explaining to my tutees why I'm writing a steamy story about two male video game characters getting it on..._


End file.
